goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie's Spring Break Spectacular
Sophie's Spring Break Spectacular is a Spring Break special created by PB&Jotterisnumber1. Plot Sophie, King Kool, and their friends are on a Spring Break vacation to Kings Dominion, DisneyQuest, and Zoo Miami. Doesn't that sound like fun? Anyway, while enjoying what their adventure has to offer, a villainous, anthropomorphic fox-vulture Wuzzle named Autumn Vulpure recruits a bunch of villains and plans to ruin the heroes' vacation with her leaf-controlling and season-changing powers. Cast *Paul as KingKool720, Igor the Mii, Ernest Otter, Alex Kimble, SpongeBob, Michael De Santa, Woody, Gannon Scheer (WageGannon6), and Bumblelion *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Jelly Otter, Shauna, Lisa Simpson, Chuckie Finster, Butterbear, Mimi Rabbit, Dotty Dog, and Suzie Squirrel *Eric as Carkle, himself, John, Heffer, Carl Johnson, Luigi, Waluigi, Daffy Duck, Franklin Clinton, Donkey, Grimm (from Mother Goose and Grimm), Oggy, Horsey Kangaroo, P.C. Popple, MountainDewGuy2001, Gorge, and TransformersGuy48 *Kimberly as Bart Simpson, Peanut Otter, Bobby Bear,Roobear Koala, Potato Chip Popple, Princess Zelda, and Zipper Cat *Kendra as Danny Dog (Maple Town) *Joey as Patrick, Sonic, NathanDesignerBoy7, Montgomery "Good News" Moose *Young Guy as PaperPizza, Toy Bonnie, Foxy, Toothy, Nick Penguin, Greg Heffley, Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234), Billy Wagner, Bingo "Bet-it-All" Beaver, Flick Duck, and IA *Shy Girl as Butter Otter, Roxie Raccoon, Mingle, and Pretty Bit Popple *Julie as MC Adore, Prize Popple, Puffball Popple, Betty Koala, Mommy Koala, Bootsie Snootie, Penny Pig, and Petunia *Belle as Rosalina, Pamie Penguin, and Samus *Wise Guy as Garfield, SwagMuffin, Tommy Vercetti, Trevor Philips, Homer Simpson, Putter Popple, *French Fry as Niko Bellic, Chef Pee Pee and Redolfo Otter *David/Zack/Evil as Claude, Connor, R cook, Caillou, Robert, Preston Evergreen, Colt Kangaroo, Thegoldenbrick1, Moosel, and Flippy *Steven as Aladdin, Buzz Lightyear, and Floppy Rabbit *Tween Girl as Laura Koala, Pancake Popple, Tommy Pickles, Ricky Rabbit, and Pinch Raccoon *Salli as Fanny Fox and Rachel Rabbit *Allison as Hoppopotamus *Brian as Ootsie Snootie, Croc, Orinoco, Empire Looney, and Samuel *Jennifer as Opal Otter *Professor as Squidward, Walter Kangaroo, Computero Botbolt, and Puzzle Popple *Lawrence as Mr. Krabs *Kidaroo as Eleroo, Rhinokey, and Munchy Beaver *Ivy as Patty Rabbit, Cherry the Sackboy, Portia Porcupine, and Scootch Raccoon *Princess as Woolma Lamb, Bonnie Wagner, Sydney Otter *Kate as Party Popple, Aunt Nanner, and Joey King *Amy as Autumn Vulpure Transcript the Otter presents.... zoom to GoCity Sophie: (narrating the plot) "It was a fine day in GoCity. There was a big surprise in store for me and my friends that very first week of April. You guessed it, a Spring Break vacation!" title of the special appears to KingKool720's house KingKool720: "No otters in my house. Nothing but just me-" phone ringing is heard. He picks the phone up "Hello?" Sophie: (on the phone) "This is Sophie speaking. You're invited on a fun vacation to Kings Dominion, DisneyQuest, and Zoo Miami! Won't that sound like fun?" KingKool720: (giggles) "Heh heh, why of course!" Sophie: (on the phone) "We'll ride rides at KD, enjoy the interactive experience at DisneyQuest, and see animals at Zoo Miami! Hopefully, nothing will go awry. Right?" KingKool720: "I agree." Sophie: "Anyway, see you at the airport to VA!" KingKool720: "OK. Farewell." (Hangs up) the GoCity Airport Sophie: "Who's ready for a fun Spring Break?" Niko Bellic: "I am..." Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:2015 videos